britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America
]]The Justice League of America ('''JLA for short), or sometimes Justice League International, or just Justice League, is an American superhero team published by DC Comics which has existed in various different incarnations since February 1960. It was an updated version of the earlier Justice Society of America, the first ever American comic book superhero team, who fought crime and the Nazis in the Golden Age comics of the 1940s before disappearing in 1950. Like the earlier JSA, the JLA's ranks have generally included DC's most well known superheroes of the time. Both the JSA and the JLA have at times included Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and versions of The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary and The Atom among their members, alongside lesser lights. The JSA's many other members over the decades have included Robin, Dr. Mid-Nite, The Sandman, Hourman, The Spectre, Starman, Power Girl, Dr. Fate, Wildcat, The Huntress, the Star Spangled Kid, Johnny Thunder and Mr. Terrific (sometimes more than one version of each, as legacy versions have appeared) and several of these (notably Dr. Fate and Power Girl) later served with the Justice League. The Justice League's second string members have included Aquaman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, the Elongated Man, Firestorm, Zatanna, Red Tornado, the Phantom Stranger and later Vibe, Steel, Vixen, Gypsy, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire & Ice, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Mister Miracle, Plastic Man, backup Green Lanterns Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner and John Stewart, replacement Flash Wally West and dozens more. In September 2011, DC reset their comics' continuities, restarting all of their characters (including the Justice League) from scratch and effectively erasing the original versions, including the original Justice Society. British Reprints ]]Unlike '''Superman and Batman, the JLA have not traditionally had much exposure in British reprints over the years, but they have turned up periodically. In the 1960s, remaindered copies of JLA were bound into several of Thorpe & Porter's Double Double Comics, and a number of JLA tales were later reprinted in The Super Heroes Monthly and its associated annuals in the 1970s (one issue of The Super-Heroes Monthly also reprinted The Untold Origin of the Justice Society of America, probably the first time the JSA had featured in a British title). In the late 1980s, Justice League International featured in a lengthy series of back-up strips in London Editions' Superman monthly, while since the dawning of the 21st Century Titan Magazines have been responsible for numerous DC reprint titles including the first British Justice League title, Justice League Legends, which ran for ten issues from 2007 to 2008 (the Justice Society also appeared in the final three issues). Titan have since launched the new, post 2011 reboot Justice League into a title of their own. Justice League Members Gallery Jlafull.jpg|'The Justice League of America' Supermanclassic.jpg|'Superman (Kal-El)' Batman.jpg|'Batman (Bruce Wayne)' wonder woman.jpg|'Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)' Aquaman.jpg|'Aquaman (Arthur Curry)' Barry_allen.jpg|'Flash II (Barry Allen)' green lantern green arrow.jpg|'Green Arrow & Green Lantern II' Martianmanhunter.gif|'J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter' The_Atom_II.jpg|'The Atom II (Ray Palmer)' Hawkman_II.jpg|'Hawkman II (Katar Hol)' Hawkgirl.gif|'Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol)' Black_canary.jpg|'Black Canary II (Dinah Lance)' ElongatedMan.jpg|'Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny)' red tornado.jpg|'Red Tornado (John Smith)' Stranger.jpg|'The Phantom Stranger' Firestorm.jpg|'Firestorm the Nuclear Man' Zatanna.jpg|'Zatanna Zatara' Jlafullroster.jpg|'JLA Full Roster early/mid 1980s' Jli.jpg|'Justice League International' Blue_Beetle_LAW.png|'Blue Beetle II (Ted Kord)' BoosterGold.jpg|'Booster Gold (Michael Carter)' CaptainMarvel.jpg|'Captain Marvel (Billy Batson)' Guy_Gardner.jpg|'Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)' Captain_atom.jpg|'Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam)' flash.jpg|'Flash III (Wally West)' Kyle_Rayner.jpg|'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)' Power_Girl.png|'Power Girl (Karen Starr)' Original Justice Society of America Members Gallery Superman_I.gif|'Superman of Earth Two (Kal-L)' Batman_I.jpg|'The Batman of Earth Two' Dr_fate.jpg|'Doctor Fate I (Kent Nelson)' Jay_garrick.jpg|'Flash I (Jay Garrick)' Green_lantern_alan_scott.jpg|'Green Lantern I (Alan Scott)' Hawkman1.jpg|'Hawkman I (Carter Hall)' Atom_I.jpg|'Atom I (Al Pratt)' Hourman.jpg|'Hourman I (Rex 'Tick-Tock' Tyler)' Sandman.jpg|'Sandman I (Wesley Dodds)' Spectre.jpg|'The Spectre (Jim Corrigan)' Starman.jpg|'Starman (Ted Knight)' Midnite.jpg|'Dr Mid-Nite (Charles McNider)' Huntress.jpg|'Huntress (Helena Wayne)' Jsa2.gif|'Justice Society of America' JSA_full_roster.jpg|'Justice Society of America Full Roster as of the early 1980s' Robin_Earth-Two_001.jpg|'Robin of Earth Two' star spangled kid.jpg|'The Star Spangled Kid' Wildcat_grant.jpg|'Wildcat (Ted Grant)' Category:British DC Comics Reprints Category:Reprints of American material Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters